


They grow up so fast

by scap3goat (kriegswaffel)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 is agender/genderfluid, BB-8 is more emotional than other droids, Other, emotions are hard, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegswaffel/pseuds/scap3goat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BB-8 is a unique little droid and it was just a matter of time until something akin to a glitch was going to pop up. Poe just wished it had been something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They grow up so fast

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this happened or why, but... happy Valentine's Day?

BB-8 was indeed one of a kind: most BB units had been taken out of commission after the tests with the prototype were over. There’d been issues, glitches, and little resources to continue the program.

BB-8 had been working fine all the time and been with Poe Dameron when he defected to the Resistance, choosing what’s right over his oath to the New Republic.

Poe hadn’t noticed any glitches, not like his comrades who’d received BB units as well. But unlike other droids BB-8 had an uncertain personality, there was never telling how BB-8 would react. And there were moments when BB-8 seemed to just stare off in the distance, almost like it was frozen, but within the logs (Poe had been worried about BB-8 freezing up mid-flight or even mid-fight) there was no hint of such a thing, indicating that BB-8 had been running smoothly since day one. It indicated, however, that BB-8 was extrapolating to a very high degree during those times, forming hypotheses and new ideas.

The technicians had claimed that it was a glitch, droids weren’t meant to extrapolate that much, results were becoming highly inconclusive and unique. One tech had muttered something about ‘daydreaming’ and Poe had just marvelled at the small BB unit next to him. He chose not to do anything about it.

Whether or not BB-8 had something that resembled creativity and daydreaming he had no way to judge, but he didn’t see it as a fault. If anything the idea of his droid dreaming, while idle, was cute.

  


* * *

  


Something that was surprising to Poe was the interest BB-8 took in Luke Skywalker, once the Jedi returned to join his sister’s cause.

It seemed BB-8 had bugged R2D2 into telling stories and now awaited the man, Poe had risked so much for to find, with trepidation.

Of course Luke acknowledged BB-8.

“And you must be the little droid who risked so much to bring Rey to me. She told me about you,” said the aged Jedi and his words seemed to come very deliberate, as if his voice had been in misuse for a long time. BB-8 trilled happily and moved forward to Luke, staring reverently at him. “Oh, of course. But I’ve known droids and it takes courage to leave your Master. You’d rather have stayed with him, hm?”

BB-8 gave a slow reply, lowering his head for a moment and shifting from side to side. Luke knelt down and carefully placed his right hand on BB-8’s side.

“You are a stellar example to your kind, BB-8. I’m honoured to meet you.”

The trill BB-8 gave was a sound of pure joy and Poe could have sworn his friend vibrated with joy; and then BB-8 would’t stop staring after Luke until the Jedi had followed the general into the building and they were finally alone.

“It seems you’ve got a fan,” Poe said and BB-8 stared up at him, the antenna vibrating from how quickly BB-8 had turned its head to look up at him. “Just saying…”

  


* * *

  


Skywalker’s presence on the base changed little in their day-to-day routine at first, only that Poe quickly learned that he was going to find BB-8 where the Jedi was, whenever the little droid was gone. And whenever BB-8’s head swivelled around seemingly unprovoked, Poe could be sure Skywalker would be turning the corner just a moment later.

And once Poe made the mistake to have BB-8 take the information they’d obtained on a milk run to Skywalker straight away. He could barely keep up, running after BB-8 to the general’s office.

There was some excited beeping from BB-8, a chuckle from Skywalker and the sound of the exposed metal skeleton of his right hand against the dome of BB-8’s head.

“Thank you, BB-8.”

BB-8 trilled happily and rolled away, past Poe in the doorway, and if the pilot hadn’t known better he’d have said that the little droid was almost floating.

The following times BB-8 demanded, very harshly, to be the one to bring Skywalker anything and everything. He was also pretty certain that BB-8 had been close to shocking him when Poe once had had to refuse, but BB-8 had seen reason: a tablet from the cafeteria, bringing the general and her brother at least some food as they sat strategising, was nothing BB-8 could handle.

But BB-8 insisted on leading the way - and still earned praise from Skywalker, the by now familiar sound of his hand brushing against BB’s head and BB-8’s happy trills following.

  


* * *

  


It was both heartbreaking and cute to see how BB-8 was suffering when they returned from another mission to find out that Skywalker and the General had left for their own mission. BB-8 wouldn’t stop moving, even restless while recharging.

Just as Poe was going to do something about it there were news that the siblings would return within the hour - and Poe found that BB-8 wouldn’t be swayed from waiting for them outside.

[Do you think Master Skywalker likes flowers?]

The pilot sighted and stared down at BB-8, a black photocell focused on him, then slowly a compartment on BB-8’s body opening and revealing a somewhat battered little flower.

Suddenly it broke out of Poe: “Are you honest to god trying to court him? BB-8, you adorable, little fool…”

For a long moment BB-8 just stared at Poe, then trilled [Affirmative. I think…] in a small and desolate voice.

They didn’t have much time to talk about it as the object of BB-8’s affection was departing the ship. 

BB-8 nearly raced to meet Skywalker and Poe could guess what would happen before it did. Yet, there was no time to warn BB-8 to slow down before the little droid started tumbling, skidding uncontrolled towards Skywalker. Whether there was a wet spot or BB-8 had just over enthusiastically miscalculated, Skywalker ended up tripping over the droid and fell gracelessly on his rump. BB-8 was frozen for a second, then skidded backwards with a few horrified beeps of an apology.

Poe on the other hand stepped forward. “I’m so sorry, sir, I don’t know what’s gotten into BB-8…”

But the Jedi remained his calm self and smiled, holding his hand out invitingly. “Come here, BB-8.”

Slowly the droid came forward, the approach skittish and unsure and ever so often a photocell cast towards Poe; yet BB-8 would only stop once the fingertips of Skywalker’s hand clanked softly against BB-8’s own hull. Then the Jedi lifted his other hand and carefully cupped BB-8’s head with both hands, prompting the little droid to move a little closer, between the man’s knees.

“Of course I know, Beebee,” Skywalker said softly. “You are unique, and something so intricate as love growing from your subroutines just proves it once more.”

[You are not angry?]

Skywalker laughed, a thumb absentmindedly rubbing over smooth metal, “Why would I be angry at being loved? I’m flattered and honoured and somewhat humbled…”  
Poe blinked disbelievingly at the display, then turned on his heels.

  


* * *

  


“BB-8 is in love with your Master and he’s doing nothing to dissuade that idea!” Poe said as soon as he’d entered his and Finn’s room, where Rey currently was trying to use the Force to braid her hair into an elaborate design, no doubt found on an old holo of the general.

Rey, as often, seemed unmoved. “So? Are you afraid they’re going to take off together? Master Luke trying to convince BB-8 to come with him on his trips through the Galaxy?”

Truth to be told, Poe wasn’t so sure Skywalker would have to convince BB-8 of anything - once the day came that Skywalker wanted, or had to, leave Poe would have to make sure that BB-8 was securely locked into the basement, lest the little droid would force a way onboard Skywalker’s craft.

Poe relayed as much to Rey and she laughed heartily.

“Just imagine that! He opens the cargo hatch and BB-8 comes tumbling out, knocking him over.”

Now Poe told her about BB-8 knocking Luke over - and she fell of the bed, laughing hysterically.

  


* * *

  


Eventually Poe calmed down and later that evening BB-8 came to the room, plugged into the charging socket and went to standby. The next morning BB-8 dutifully woke Poe and their day seemed to be going like any other day.

Maybe BB-8 had stopped that crush nonsense after all.

  — Not that Poe thought crushes were nonsense in general, but sometimes people had to see reason…

Later, though, when the general sent Poe to find her brother, he found BB-8 chirping happily while doing the routine diagnostics on Poe’s X-Wing - and Skywalker leaning against a support beam and replying softly to the chatter.

Poe watched for a moment longer - from the snippets he heard BB-8 was regaling the Jedi with a best-of of Poe’s more ‘adventurous’ ideas - then stepped forward, making himself known.

“Sir? The general is asking for you.” If his words were a little clipped, Poe couldn’t help it.

Luke nodded softly at Poe, then turned to BB-8. “I’ll catch up with you later, if you’ll have me.”

BB-8 replied with something between embarrassment and annoyance, nudging Skywalker’s calf not so softly, and the Jedi left with a laugh and a twinkle in his eye.

“A word, Commander?” Skywalker said and motioned Poe to follow. A glance over his shoulder told Poe that BB-8 had noticed, standing ramrod straight and staring after the two departing humans.

“Sir?” Poe eventually asked, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

“BB-8 is an unique droid,” began the Jedi. “I found that most feel an instant and instinctive affection towards BB-8. And I know the protectiveness of a Master of his droid. I want to assure you that it is neither my intention to hurt nor to take BB-8 from you.”

Poe frowned a little, confused. “I’d not have thought you would, sir…”

“And it’s not a competition, either. I could never replace you or replicated your part of BB-8’s life.” Skywalker stopped and looked at Poe, with that mild affection and underlying pain that he always seemed to carry around like a banner. “I just wish to keep my own place, the one Beebee’s made for me.”

Poe didn’t know how to reply so he stayed silent and just watched as Skywalker proceeded to the general’s office.

  


* * *

  


After that it wasn’t uncommon to find the Jedi in the company of the droid. 

Ever so often someone was coming to find one only to find the other as well.

When asked about it, Poe just sighed and shrugged - he really didn’t want to think about the implications.


End file.
